The present invention concerns an apparatus for measuring the electrophysiological activity of a mass of cells.
In order to measure the electrophysiological activity of a mass of cells, the cells are placed in a measurement device consisting of an electrode network. Each electrode in the network comprises a bare zone contacting the cell mass, a bare zone accessible from the outside of a container holding the cells, and an insulated zone separating the two bare zones.
Various devices have been developed, generally in the form of laboratory devices, to perform measurements of said electrophysiological activity.
These devices have several disadvantages. In particular, the structure of the container does not allow long term cells survival. Additionally, when a user wishes to measure electrophysiological cell activity, he places electrical supply points in contact with the involved electrodes in the electrode network. This contact is established manually. That means it is particularly difficult to take measurements over a specific time period or simultaneously on several electrodes.
When one area on the group of cells must be stimulated, the stimulation is performed manually using a stimulation electrode. This complicates the measurement and precludes taking remote measurements. Finally, this device does not provide an on line analysis of the measurement results.
The present invention proposes eliminating these disadvantages with an apparatus that is simple to manipulate, versatile, and completely capable of remote control. This apparatus also allows long term cell survival so that measurements can be taken over a long time period.
This goal is achieved with an apparatus such as the one described in the preamble, characterized in that it comprises a measurement card with a chamber which receives the cells for analysis and contains a network of electrodes, at least some of which contact said cell mass, comprising a connector formed of conductive tracks, with each electrode in the electrode network being connected to a conductive track on the connector and said connector being coupled with a measurement circuit which transmits electrical signals to at least one electrode on said electrode network and receives electrical signals from at least one of the electrodes.
According to a preferred embodiment, the electronic measurement circuit is connected to a measurement management system which controls measurement parameters and analyzes measurement signals.
The apparatus advantageously comprises a means for assigning at least one electrode in the electrode network an electrode measurement function, and a means for assigning at least one electrode in the electrode network an electrode stimulation function.
The card is preferably placed in a support and the connector is integral with said support. The support is advantageously made of metal.
According to an advantageous embodiment, the support cooperates with a heating means which heats the measurement card.
The measurement card advantageously cooperates with a perfusion device which perfuses said cell mass.
According to a preferred embodiment, the management system comprises a means for controlling the perfusion device and a heating means. It also comprises a remote control.
The apparatus advantageously comprises a viewing means which preferably consists of a camera.